Bang Bang Bank Robbers!
by doubleohmogar
Summary: 3 bank robbers (not Trevor, Michael & Franklin) hope to score a huge payout, set in Vice City, no canon character appearances. (This is entirely made-up, I may include tiny cameos of them in my upcoming projects :U)


Terrell sat quietly, cupping his grimy stubble-covered face in his gloved hands, mumbling curse words under his breath.

"C'mon, T. It's now or never." said Peter in a soft tone, trying not to arouse Terrell's anger, the guy had a shorter fuse than the average serial killer.

Peter let out a sigh as he sifted through the pile of papers and photos laid out the table in front of him- looking for a different approach for the bank robbery.

"I mean there's not really another way…" he murmured quickly, running a clammy palm through his loose, sandy hair.

"Listen Pete, I know there's no fucking other way!" he shouted, slamming a fist down onto the table, frightening the hell out of his 23 year old accomplice.

"Can you guys quiet down a bit, I'm trying to prep; robbing a bank isn't exactly a walk in the park, assholes." spoke Gerry, the third gunman, as he tightened a thin black tie around his neck. Gerry had wider hips compared to the other two, giving him a more stocky build, yet quite average for a middle aged man.

"You wanna shut your fat ass?" snapped Terrell as Pete chuckled softly in the background.

"Hey, you too shrimp." he said, turning back to the younger man.

Gerry rolled his eyes, slipping a smug smile to Peter as he retreated back to the living room. Pete was a nervous kind of kid, however, he dropped out of high school in his senior year. He was rather lanky for a 5'9" man, but he was still quite tough. His eyes were bright green, like emerald gems set deep in his skull, however, they were usually extremely blood shot from the large amount of time he spent playing video games. Terrell and Gerry both shared the same gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair, although Terrell kept his loose and long, letting the tendrils of dirty brown hair creep out from underneath his stocking cap. Gerry on the other hand, kept his short and clean, and was always sporting a van-dyke beard. Gerry and Terrell had been friends since grade school, they later recruited Peter to be apart of their heists, and he's been quite the good asset ever since.

"Well I guess it's settled." said Terrell, letting out a deep sigh as he glared over at Pete with a disappointed yet bored expression on his face. Pete grinned eagerly, his bright green eyes lighting up with subtle excitement.

"Alright, first, well, we're gonna need to recruit some hacker, to y'know, hack into the security system and disable the alarms.

"Done" added Gerry from the other room.

"Super, I mean, this job if gonna get us in deep shit… the last thing we need is the cops there before we can even blow the safe. Secondly, we're gonna need that sweet muscle car parked outside, it's like, totally modified in ways God himself should only be allowed to do, but thankfully, your buddy Peter knows a guy. Last but not least we're gonna need some masks, which I have conveniently stashed away in this bag." explained Peter as he unzipped a duffle bag. Inside revealed three masks, a storm trooper helmet, a welding helmet and an old- school hockey mask. He snatched up the storm trooper helmet and clung it closely to his chest.

"Dibs on the storm trooper helmet!" he shouted, glancing over at Terrell.

"Whoa whoa whoa, lil' man. Maybe I want the fucking space trooper helmet" said Terrell.

"Storm trooper." said Peter "asshole…" he whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me? What'd you say you little fucking shit? Don't you ever dare-" yelled T, now standing and looming over Peter.

"Terrell! Cut the shit! We can't have that crazy temper of your's going off at anytime during this heist. Sit down and take the fucking hockey mask, y'prick." shouted Gerry back at Terrell. T usually listened to Gerry since they were such good friends, so this calmed him down.

"Alright, so uh, who's our girl?" inquired Pete quietly, still clutching the helmet close to his body.

"Her name's Sam. She's about 21, still in university." Gerry replied, glancing over at Peter with a smug look spread across his face. "About your age, Pete. Maybe you'll end up screwing her." he chuckled, Terrell also chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck off, man." joked Peter, his cheeks tinting to a bright red colour. Just then they heard the door fling open, letting in the muffled noise of 90s rock into the house. Into the kitchen walked a thin and lightly tattooed brown haired woman. Her eyes were the colour of steel, and her silky brown hair was short, about as long as Terrell's. She wore a black t-shirt advertising the new Star Wars movie over a green long sleeve shirt. She also sported broken in converse sneakers and thigh high army-green cargo shorts.

"Hey." she said, fidgeting with the cable of her headphones, her music still blaring loud enough for them all to hear.

"H-hey, uh, hi, ahem… Hello, I'm Peter James." said Pete, tugging at the red tie around his neck.

"He's our paper-bitch. Best in Vice City too, li'l lady." added Terrell, sipping from a bottle of beer at the kitchen counter.

"Screw off!" said Peter quickly, digging his gloved hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"Cool, even he looks more like the kinda guy that'd be handlin' a gun" she said, smiling a bit as she settled down at Peter's laptop.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the night we make Vice City history, and I ain't talking about no baseball game." spoke Gerry loudly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Booyah! Solid gold baby!" roared Terrell, throwing a fist up into the air. Peter chimed in, clapping his hands together as he stared at Sam's hands as she worked.

"So, gentlemen. Shall we be on our way?" said Gerry softly, giving Terrell a slap on the back.

"Now or never, right shrimp?" chuckled T, glancing over at Peter. Pete nodded as he slipped his thin arms into the black blazer, heading out through the door. His eyes were still fixed on Sam. She smiled sweetly at him, and continued with her work.

Gerry hopped into the front seat of his car, parked out front of Peter's apartment. Terrell came behind him, trying to leap in through the front window, but failing miserably as he fell down onto the pavement driveway with a thump. Lastly came Peter, locking the door swiftly as he followed his 40 year old accomplices.

"The bank's just up here" spoke Peter quietly, squeezing his head into the storm trooper helmet and grabbing his assault rifle from the back seat. Terrell reached back, letting out grunts as he reached for his pump action next to Peter's feet, along with Gerry's tommy gun.

"Ready boys?" mumbled Gerry hopping out of the vehicle, followed by Terrell who was laughing like a maniac as he cocked his shotgun. Peter remained in the back seat for a few moments longer, slumping down in the seat as he fluttered his eyelids close, breathing deeply in order to comfort himself. Terrell tapped on the window, trying to wake Pete up from whatever trance he was in.

"C'mon boy, we're gonna need your help on this, even if that help is pretty goddamn shitty." said T quietly, his voice muffled by the mask. Peter then flung the door open, almost knocking Terrell in face as he did so. Gerry lead the two up the steps to the bank, his tommy gun aimed so he'd be quite able to shoot down anyone who dared cross the old dog's path.

"Alright nobody move, this is a fucking robbery! Any of you fuck-fucks mess around and I'm gonna gun down every single one of you assholes!" shouted Terrell violently, aiming his shotgun at the security, who looked to be in his mid-fifties. This looked like an easy job, light security, decent score.

"No causalities." said Peter in a stern voice, glaring over at Terrell through the helmet. "Alright S, how are we?" Peter spoke into his headset, trying to sound as official as possible.

"Security system's down, Peter." said Sam, smiling to herself as she sipped a slurpie from the 7/11 from down the street.

"You're great, kiddo." added Gerry as he approached the vault doors, preparing to rig the doors with C4. "Alright guys, we're ready to go" he said, rushing away from the vault doors as the timer on he explosives counted down from ten.

"Three, two… one-" Terrell mumbled, just as "one" left his lips the door blew, sending hostages into a panic. "Go on kid, collect the fucking cash!" shouted Terrell as he sprinted towards the door.

The three men quickly gathered the cash together, accumulating a total mass of over 50 thousand dollars in American money. They stashed the loot in the individual duffle bags before running for the door. Fortunately, the cops weren't waiting outside for them as they predicted, so they bolted for Gerry's car, tossing the score into the backseat with Peter, who had an adorable smile spread across his face.

"Fucking-A, yes! Shit, Gerry, Peter we fucking did it, clean job with over 50 grand!" shouted T, grinning and laughing as Gerry put his foot down on the gas pedal.

_** So this is my first story, I've had this one done for quite some time. I'm currently working on a GTA V story which I'll hopefully have the first chapter done soon. Just like this one, it (obviously) takes place in the fictional GTA universe. If you have any Qs just holla! Thank you and please leave your opinions :^) ***If there's anything that doesn't make sense, please tell me, I changed names and locations before publishing*****_


End file.
